


Sing Me to Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Nightmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But nothing can compare to his nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My tags are mess for this piece of work... Anyway, I rushed writing this, it feels repetitive but please enjoy and I apologize for how crappy it is.

   Imagine in another life that Shion gets nightmares often about the events in No.6, so Nezumi would sing him back to sleep while petting his hair.

   In this life Shion and Nezumi live together happily as a couple but they both get dreams about No. 6. They can recall the pain they felt, what was is like living in that reality, and basically everything that happened. Nezumi learned to deal with all the pain of remembering, but Shion hasn't yet. He still faints or get so weak it's agonizing for him to move; sometimes he just gets dizzy spell. It really just depends on how intense the memory is.

   But nothing can compare to his nightmares. Shion can't vividly remember anything that happened during those dreams so he keeps reliving them. It's during these nights that Nezumi would wake up to feel Shion's body shaking and sweating violently. He would see his boyfriend's face contort from a mix of pain and fear as Shion desperately clutches pillow.

   The entire scene doesn't just break Nezumi's heart, it crushes his soul and spirit because if he could take all the pain away from Shion, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he knows he can't so he just hugs him.

   Eventually Shion's body stops to shake, he isn't sweating as much, and his facial relaxes into looking calm. As much as he looks okay on the outside, Nezumi knows he still isn't because he can feel Shion's heart beat. It's beating too fast, like he's anxious or terrified.

   Other times though, the dreams would get so unbearable, so horrifying that Shion would wake up screaming with tears rushing down his face. He'd scream and shout until his voice is hoarse; to the point that he wouldn't be able to talk for a few hours. These moments are when Nezumi feels the most useless; these moments are when he can only sing to help Shion.

   So Nezumi would embrace him and gently cradle him back and forth as he sings until Shion stops crying.


End file.
